24fandomcom-20200223-history
24: Redemption
Forty-two months after Day 6, after sacrificing everything for his country, Jack Bauer is wanted by the U.S. government and now stands to lose the only thing he has left: his freedom. Volunteering with children in Africa, Bauer is called upon to stop a ruthless warlord from drafting innocent children into his murderous militia. In Washington, DC, the transition teams of outgoing President Noah Daniels and President-elect Allison Taylor prepare for Taylor's inauguration at noon. Timeline 24: Redemption is set 42 months after the events of Day 6 and Day 6 Debrief on Inauguration Day in the United States, beginning at 3:00pm GMT (10:00am EST) and ending two hours later at 5:00pm GMT (12:00pm EST). Episode guide :Note: Timecodes and events are based on the extended version of ''24: Redemption. Added or changed scenes are indicated in italics.'' SANGALA, AFRICA. A truck full of General Benjamin Juma's rebels drives through a suburban street, with five young boys, including one named Kabila, in the back. The soldier who is watching the boys gets a call from his superior, Colonel Dubaku, and informs him that they have children, but many of them escaped before they arrived at the field. The colonel is disappointed but tells the rebel soldier to get to the rendezvous point, and then goes to oversee several other young boys firing automatic rifles for practice. Later, at night, Ike tells the children that they are now all soldiers, and that Juma and his men have made them strong, whereas their parents did not. He chooses Kabila, who had been kidnapped earlier, and presents him with a beaten man, a captured member from the Sangalan government. Ike hands the boy a machete, and tells him to kill the man. All the other children begin to chant "kill the cockroach", and after a few moments of pause Kabila strikes the government informant with the machete, killing him. Cheers erupt around him, and the boy hacks down once more. The following takes place between 3:00pm and 5:00pm. Events occur in real time. 03:03:59 In the Sangala savanna, United States embassy employee Frank Tramell is escorted by car to a certain location. He is seen holding a federal subpoena for Jack Bauer. On the way, he complains of the heat and tells the driver, his embassy aide, to turn up the air conditioning. He becomes furious when a herd of cattle blocks their path, and berates his driver again. finds the scarf]] At the Okavango School, a boy named Desmond plans on taking some of his friends, against the rules, to play football in a field with some of the other local boys. He tells his younger brother, Willie, to go with them, but Willie insists on staying because they don't have permission. As they leave, another truck arrives, and a nearby boy excitedly rings a bell. As the other children crowd around it happily, Willie quietly goes into a nearby building. He makes his way to a room, where he takes a bag from under a bed. He opens it and takes out a knife, pockets it, and then stares at a woman's scarf. Whilst examining the scarf, he is surprised by the arrival of the bag's owner: Jack Bauer. Willie immediately apologizes, but Jack calms him down, noting he had just come back for his gloves. He tells Willie he bought the scarf in Rajasthan, India, originally as a gift for his daughter. Upon Willie's further questioning, Jack explains he has been traveling all over the world for several years, and has no intention of going home. This makes Willie happy, and Jack tells him he can keep the scarf, but not the knife. Outside, Willie shows off the scarf proudly to Carl Benton, who smiles broadly. With to Benton is Frank Tramell, who is not amused. Benton introduces him as the ambassador's chief political officer. Tramell tries to serve Jack a subpoena, but Jack forces his arm away, saying that he has been intentionally ignoring the letters and calls from Washington. When Tramell persists, Jack says that only through force will they ever get him to return. Jack leaves to unload the truck. Tramell identifies Benton as an old Special Forces partner of Jack, and tells him that Jack has been avoiding the subpoena for more than a year, across three continents. Tramell implies that Benton's funding for the children will be cut if Jack doesn't cooperate, and leaves the subpoena with him. Jack unloads the truck with Thomas, and is approached by United Nations worker Charles Solenz. He asks aggravating questions about Jack's past, but is ignored. Tramell is driven by, and watches Jack as he leaves. Willie asks Jack why the man from the embassy was there, and Jack brusquely says that Willie asks "too many damn questions". He quickly stops, realizing he has been too harsh, and intentionally dumps the load in his wheel barrow to ask Willie for help. 03:11:23 Elsewhere, Youssou Dubaku is directing the rebel army with many boxes full of weapons and ammo. He approaches his brother, Iké Dubaku, who is planning an attack on a garrison. As boys run around them carrying weapons, Youssou offers to get more "little soldiers" simply to clear the minefields, and Ike reminds him that their father would be proud. Youssou leaves, and Ike is called by Jonas Hodges. WASHINGTON, D.C. Hodges offers the colonel professional soldiers, but Dubaku says that the weapons Hodges sold them will be enough. Hodges asks Dubaku to put General Juma on the line when he arrives. Hodges expresses to Mr. Nichols, a businessman seated nearby, that all of these transactions are to be completely untraceable. looks confused after seeing Jonas Hodges]] Outside the office, in a busy corporate bullpen, Chris Whitley is on the phone with someone named John about a bad business transaction. Chris is barely listening to the man, and hangs up abruptly after taking out some prescription pills. He is called in by Mr. Nichols. As he enters the office, Hodges leaves with his assistant, and Chris is perplexed. Mr. Nichols, tight-lipped about the strange man Chris just saw, orders Chris to immediately destroy all their records of Abu Dhabi and Eritrea. At the Okavango School, Jack and Willie are unloading, but Carl Benton arrives and asks to speak to Jack for a moment in private. Carl shows Jack the subpoena, and Jack, guessing that Carl has been threatened, says he will disappear before midnight. But Benton doesn't want to simply protect the funding. He wants Jack to stop running from his past, or he will lose his mind. Jack merely states that he has paid for his past already, and is not going to give up the last thing he has: his freedom. Carl says that he wants to help Jack resolve the problems of his life, not just to give him a place to stay, but Jack does not budge. Finally, Carl shares the story about why he left his old life: in Beirut, he tortured a man to death, and then failed on a mission because he was given bad intel. The man had been innocent. Carl shows that he understands Jack's pain, but Jack refuses further help. He cannot share this problem. They share a quote from the lieutenant they once answered to; Jack compliments him on the amazing job he has done at the place, and gives him a heartfelt thanks. As Jack leaves, Willie arrives and surmises that Jack is departing. 03:24:42 At the supply truck, Charles Solenz berates Thomas for spreading foolish rumors about General Juma. Thomas claims that Juma is having boys kidnapped, as his own cousin has disappeared, but Solenz gives alternate explanations. Willie says that his brother Desmond is in town with James, but Solenz only scolds Thomas for worrying the boy. Benton breaks it up, and offers to go find Desmond just to be sure. When Solenz asks him if he's worried, Benton only says that in Sangala, he cannot be sure. kidnaps the boys for use as cannon fodder]] As the boys play football, Desmond grabs the ball which had been thrown by another boy. He spots Jeeps approaching with armed men, and screams to warn the boys. They run around frantically, but are quickly surrounded and herded together. Youssou Dubaku, the leader, tells them they are now all soldiers in the People's Freedom Army. A subordinate, Samuel, whispers something to Youssou, and very specifically points out Desmond and James. Youssou mocks their school, because it is run by Americans, who are the enemy. One boy, Seville, has wet his pants in fear. As the men laugh at him, Desmond and James run for their lives. Youssou orders for the other boys to be taken, and leaves with some men in a jeep to capture the two. One of the soldiers guns them down; Youssou scolds him, since they were needed alive. talks about Allison Taylor]] Elsewhere, a FOX field reporter is on live television. He states that Senator Taylor will be meeting with President Daniels to discuss final details for the transition before she will be sworn in as the first female President. A woman, Samantha Roth, watches as she starts to dress, until her toweled boyfriend, First Son Roger Taylor, comes over to be affectionate. Roger is interrupted by a call. It is Chris Whitley, and Samantha is annoyed to hear it. Chris desperately wants to visit Roger, but doesn't say why. Roger relents because Chris is a friend in need, and when Samantha complains, Roger reminds her that Chris was responsible for the first time they met. Senator Allison Taylor and her husband Henry are in the White House. Henry reminds her that in a few hours, she would be "the most powerful person in the world". As they walk the halls, Tom Lennox arrives, and apologizes that President Daniels couldn't greet them. Something urgent has come up. Allison wants to be informed, so Henry leaves and Lennox tells her that there is an imminent coup in Sangala. The President is already speaking with the Prime Minister, Ule Matobo, in a live videoconference. Matobo shows Daniels video evidence of Juma's mobilization, but Daniels says his priority is to protect him and his family. Matobo counters that his own duty is to his country and to protect them from this "monster", Juma, and reminds Daniels that Congress already pledged military support. Daniels equivocates, makes no promises, and cuts the call short when Lennox informs him that Taylor wants to weigh in. and the President disagree fundamentally about Sangala]] Daniels greets Senator Taylor, and they enter the Oval Office together. She expresses her confusion about how Juma could raise an army so secretly, after being disarmed only three years ago. Taylor is unsettled to hear that Daniels refused to help. They disagree completely on the topic, and she becomes very disturbed to hear that Daniels has even ordered the evacuation of their embassy. Daniels sees no assets worth protecting in Sangala; Taylor wants to avert a likely genocide. Their conversation becomes more and more tense, then Daniels changes the topic to the transition. 03:41:24 At the football field, Benton finds the boys' deflated ball. He is troubled, finding no signs of life. He speaks French to some women, but they cannot help. Following the sound of carrion birds, he finds the corpse of James with a gunshot wound in the back. He also sees Desmond, who is barely conscious, and carries him away. Jack, in his room, is surprised to hear Willie behind him. Willie knows that Jack is leaving, and enthusiastically offers to come with him. They speak for a brief time, but Jack makes Willie promise that he'll remain and help Mr. Benton with the school. Willie is sad, and Thomas distracts him by asking for help. '' '''03:46:16' Jack is already on his way out. Suddenly, Thomas is sprinting to Jack, calling him. He has Benton on the phone: Benton reports that James is dead, Desmond is grievously injured, and it is because Juma is raising an army. He tells Jack where to find weapons, and to order Thomas to bring the boys to the hidden spot. Jack does so, but meanwhile Solenz offers to talk to the incoming rebels. Solenz freezes when he sees the dust disturbed in the distance, so Jack tells him to hide "with the other children". Willie rings the bell in warning until Thomas gets him. Jack goes through Benton's box, and grabs the guns and TNT sticks. Youssou and three vehicles of rebels arrive, and they prepare to find the boys. Jack, however, blows up one of their cars and shoots several of them. One launches a rocket, blowing up a structure, but Jack sees it coming and is unharmed. Youssou looks for the boys, and Thomas, hiding with them, turns off a lantern. Outside, Jack stabs an unsuspecting rebel, slashes his throat, and takes his assault rifle. He uses it to shoot another through a window. Youssou fails to see the hidden chamber. Jack gets pinned behind a massive, fallen tree, but uses the TNT sticks to kill one and flee. He fights the remaining men in the woods, but is subdued. One of them motions to kill him, but Youssou orders the rebel to stop, so that they can extract the location of the boys from him. Outside the school property, Carl Benton drives up and sees the smoke. As he leaves to reconnoiter, he tells Desmond to sit tight in the car. With binoculars he observes Jack being tied up for torture. 03:54:22 At the United States embassy, Frank Tramell turns down a desperate mother who wants to save her baby and herself from Juma, who will certainly have them killed. She implies that she will do sexual favors for him, but he refuses. His embassy aide interrupts with a call from Carl Benton. Tramell takes the call as the woman continues to beg; Benton asks for Marines, but Tramell can't spare any because of the immediate evacuation ordered by President Daniels. , just before killing him]] Jack is restrained, and punched repeatedly in the gut, chest, and abdomen by one of Youssou's men. He refuses to surrender the location of the boys. Youssou then burns his ear with a heated machete, and his screams terrify the hiding children. Suddenly, Jack barely spots a glinting light. It is Benton, signaling him with a car's rear-view mirror. Jack pretends to break down, and whimpers that the boys are hiding in the spot where Benton is waiting in ambush. The three subordinates go to the spot, while Youssou remains behind and promises to kill Jack quickly once they're found. 04:17:30 Benton is waiting as the men approach. They are killed with three shots. Youssou turns, but Jack swings his legs and gets them around the rebel's throat. Youssou reaches his machete, but before he can turn to strike, Jack snaps his neck. Benton arrives and unties him, telling him his plans that he will get the boys to the embassy. They prepare to split up, so Benton wishes Jack luck. In the hidden compartment, Thomas moves to go out and help Jack, but Solenz demands that he stay inside lest he endanger them all too. Benton ends the discussion by opening the door, and pulling them all out. Willie meets his injured brother outside. Solenz refuses to use his UN truck to help them. Jack reunites with Benton, and decides to stay and help by using one of the rebel's radios to avoid roadblocks. Benton is grateful, and reminds Jack that he doesn't have to go anywhere near the embassy. 04:22:12 listens to Chris Whitley]] In Washington, Chris Whitley is being frisked by Agent Vossler, Roger's Secret Service bodyguard. Vossler tells Roger that Chris is definitely on drugs. Once the agent leaves, Chris slowly gets out his confession that he helped his boss Nichols launder some money. And it wasn't simple embezzlement, because someone on the government's terrorist watch list was involved. Chris is implying that he wants a presidential pardon from Roger's mother. Samantha arrives, and barely makes eye contact with Chris. He agrees to send Roger the evidence in an email within the hour. 04:27:40 Iké Dubaku goes over some attack plans with a subordinate. They are interrupted when another rebel comes in and tells the colonel that General Juma has arrived. Juma greets the colonel, and is proud of his progress with the American-bought weapons. The howitzers are ready to bombard the city on Juma's order. The soldier returns with a radio, saying that a checkpoint officer needs to speak with Colonel Dubaku. It is Lieutenant Kintu, who has a bloodied Charles Solenz in his custody. Kintu reports Solenz has claimed that Ike's brother, Youssou, is dead. But Solenz will help them find Youssou's killers. and Benton watch out for Dubaku's men]] In the school van, Willie is holding a mirror for Jack as he sews up a facial wound. He finishes, and checks on Desmond's bandages. He reports the boy's fever to Benton, who is driving. They overhear Dubaku planning on the radio, and avoid being spotted by a rebel vehicle by mere seconds. Jack demands that they walk, since the road is too dangerous. Thomas says that Desmond won't make the journey. They all exit the bus and prepare to walk to the embassy following the river. 04:30:32 Willie secures the scarf Jack gave him. At the White House, Tom Lennox has a brief but very uncomfortable exchange with Henry Taylor, soon to be the First Gentleman, and then goes to pack up his office. Inside the Oval Office, President Daniels hands over the nuclear playbook to President-elect Allison Taylor, and says that Dan Wilcox will give her designate the "gold codes." Daniels proposes they each drink a shot to toast her new administration, but Taylor turns him down. He drinks, then prompts her to address him as "Mr. President". She is eager to leave, so she won't be late for the inauguration ceremony, but he keeps her a moment to discuss his loss of the general election. He alludes to the exceedingly complex nature of the Presidency and the responsibilities she will take on. She thanks him, and leaves. Now walking with her husband, Allison expresses shock that Daniels ordered the evacuation from Sangala without her input. Henry is interested because Allison believes Daniels had some hidden reason to order the evacuation, and promises to call Ethan Kanin to dig up more information. In Sangala, a group of rebels are searching around the abandoned Okavango school bus. Their officer reports to Colonel Dubaku that the people are gone, but they most likely are following the river. Dubaku wants to follow the trail, but General Juma interrupts. He wants Dubaku to focus on the campaign and to hold off on vengeance for his brother. Dubaku insists, and the general finally gives him permission. Dubaku and a small group head for a waiting chopper. is questioned by the intruders]] 04:34:12 Chris Whitley arrives at his apartment. He prepares to download all the private financial records he stole from Nichols. He considers taking some pills, but is distracted by a thump elsewhere in the apartment. He finds nothing, but upon returning to his computer, a strange man is sitting there with a pistol nearby. Chris becomes increasingly nervous, and is unable to answer simple questions from the man about the files. Suddenly a second intruder surprises him and smacks him with a newspaper. He is forced into a seat, and the first man instructs Chris to rip out his shirt as he opens up a role of duct tape, telling Chris that he will tell them everything about the stolen files and they'll know if he lies. In a limousine, Roger Taylor argues with his girlfriend Samantha Roth about Chris and his plea for help. She wants to know what it was about, but Roger promised to tell no one. They arrive at the inauguration, and Roger thanks Edward Vossler for making good time. The couple walks away, but Agent Vossler gets on the phone with the first intruder at Whitley's apartment. He reports that the files were recovered. Behind him, Whitley is bound and helpless, as the second intruder injects him with something with a syringe. 04:39:32 In a clearing by the river, Jack scouts ahead for Benton, Thomas, Willie, Desmond, and the other boys. Benton points out that this is where they should split, since Jack doesn't want to go back to the US. Jack hands him the pistol, and he parts ways. But Jack stops. He hears something: it is an enemy chopper. They are spotted by Colonel Dubaku, and they flee at top speed into the wood. Jack has Carl draw the shooter's attention, and with his rifle Jack shoots the chopper, damaging it, and it spews out smoke. They turn to flee again. As they move along, Willie notices in shock that the scarf Jack gave him was missing. He sees it on the ground. Benton is horrified when he notices land mines. He throws Willie away, but steps on one accidentally. He keeps his foot on it; Jack gets Willie out of the area, and desperately tries to talk through a plan by which he can disarm it. Benton knows otherwise given the type of land mine, and repeatedly begs Jack to go. After an emotional struggle, Jack gives in. Benton hands off the sponsorship papers for the boys, and remains behind to give Jack some time. They all leave, and Benton almost immediately hears the Colonel approaching behind. 04:44:27 hears the explosion and realizes that Benton is dead]] A rebel sergeant tells Colonel Dubaku that they can't follow the children all the way into the city. Dubaku is furious, grabs him by the shirt, and reminds the sergeant that the orders from from him only. The sergeant offers to send Udo and his men in the city to do the work, but Dubaku wants revenge personally. They see Benton with his rifle raised, and the group surrounds him. Dubaku demands to know where the second American is, but Benton does not tell him, even after getting shot twice. Carl beings to mumble incoherently, drawing Dubaku closer. Just as a soldier grabs him to drag him the rest of the way, he says "go to hell!" and removes his foot. The explosion is heard by Jack Bauer, who realizes what has happened. After a few long moments, Jack becomes deeply troubled. Back at the site of the explosion, there is a crater and the mangled bodies of the dead rebels. However, Dubaku's face springs to life, his eyes open wide. In Washington, Allison arrives with Henry, and Roger and Samantha wait to be greeted by them. Ethan Kanin informs Allison that one of their subordinate groups is working on the Sangala brief. The Taylors meet their son and Samantha and exchange greetings. In the background, Vossler tells Hodges that Whitley's threat has now been limited. Hodges wants it eliminated. He then asks about Roger, but Vossler assures him that there is no evidence, and Whitley's story won't hold any water without evidence. 04:49:42 is upset to learn of Carl Benton's death]] In the city, Jack Bauer and Thomas discuss their plan, and Willie learns that Benton was killed earlier. Willie becomes distraught, and turns in the wrong direction. Jack stops him, and explains why Mr. Benton died: to ensure the boys' safety. Willie continues to weep. They reunite with the group, but Jack spots a suspicious man, who reaches for a pistol. Jack kills him, and several others, until he is cornered by the boy whom the Dubaku's had brainwashed earlier. Jack slowly coaxes him into lowering his weapon, and they flee to the embassy. 04:52:25 On the embassy roof, Frank Tramell convinces Prime Minister Matobo to board the chopper, and he does so. Jack holds hands with the boys, and leads them through the frantic and panicked crowd to the embassy gate. There, the desperate mother from earlier is still begging to be taken. Jack screams to a Marine sergeant behind the gate to get Tramell, and yells his name. Finally, Tramell shows up. He doesn't seem to care about Jack now that Benton is dead, and turns to go. But he stops to look at the boys' sponsorship papers. is sworn in as President by Edwin Ross]] Tramell refuses to evacuate the boys unless Jack agrees to follow the orders of the subpoena. He is totally unmoved by any of Jack's pleas to keep him out of this. It becomes evident that Tramell will leave the boys in Sangala to a grisly fate unless Jack joins them. So Jack agrees. He motions to bring the boys in, but Tramell demands that Jack come through first. Bauer enters, but suddenly the situation with the boys becomes ambiguous: the guards aren't letting them in. Jack shouts over and over to let them in, and finally Tramell relents. The boys are pulled in, with Thomas last. Jack is restrained, but the boys are safe. The American flag is lowered from the flagpole. Split screen: Senator Allison Taylor is sworn in as President of the United States by Chief Justice Ross in front of tens of thousands of onlookers. She recites the oath of office, while Jack and the boys in Sangala are loaded onto a chopper. She speaks of her historical predecessors from the founding of the country. Elsewhere, Halcott and John Quinn, the men working for Vossler and ultimately Hodges, are encasing the corpse of Chris Whitley, settled into a plastic bag, in cement. Young boys in Sangala continue to receive violent training. Listening to the speech, Roger and Samantha are proud. The now former President Noah Daniels, Hodges and Ethan Kanin watch as President Taylor mentions the light of freedom flickering because of apathy, greed, and fear, and she alludes to the need for increased American responsibility. The crowd erupts in applause. As Jack and the boys are flown to safety in the last American chopper, the gate breaks and a huge crowd floods the embassy. Willie places his hand on Jack's shoulder in consolation. (Silent clock) 04:59:57...04:59:58...04:59:59...05:00:00 Memorable quotes * Jack Bauer: If they want me back in Washington, they can come and get me. * Jack Bauer: Why don't you go hide in the shelter with the other children. * Jack Bauer: Let him go. He's just trying to save his own ass because he knows the children are a target. * Carl Benton: Jack, don't let them take my kids. Don't let them take the children. * Carl Benton: People like you and me, Jack. We don't keep score by how many lives we've saved,... but by how many we've lost. * Carl Benton: Jack, I can die like this. * Jack Bauer: Open the gate! Episode credits Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Cherry Jones as President-elect Allison Taylor * Bob Gunton as Ethan Kanin * Colm Feore as Henry Taylor Special guest stars * Powers Boothe as President Noah Daniels * and Robert Carlyle as Carl Benton Guest starring * Peter MacNicol as Tom Lennox * Gil Bellows as Frank Tramell * Hakeem Kae-Kazim as Iké Dubaku * Siyabulela Ramba as Willie * Isaach De Bankole as Prime Minister Ule Matobo * Kris Lemche as Chris Whitley * Eric Lively as Roger Taylor * James Joseph O'Neil as Halcott * Carly Pope as Samantha Roth * Sebastian Roché as John Quinn * Tony Todd as Benjamin Juma * Mark Kiely as Edward Vossler * Mark Aiken as Nichols * Sean Cameron Michael as Charles Solenz * Sivuyile "Siv" Ngesi as Thomas * Zolile Nokwe as Youssou Dubaku * Mbongeni Nomkonwana as Desmond * Alude Mahali as Desperate Mother * Sonwabisile Jehoshaphat Ngoma as James * Vincent Kiala as Frightened boy Special guest appearance by * Jon Voight as Jonas Hodges Co-starring * Nick Toth as Chief Justice Edwin Ross * Bob DeCastro as Field Reporter * Shakes Myeko as Prisoner "Cockroach" * Bizeki Magwanda as Embassy Aide * Didier Moestus as Rebel Sergeant * Tshamano Sebe as Rebel Commander * Micheal T. Dube as Kabila * Patrick Walton as Marine Sergeant * Martin Kintu as Lieutenant Kintu (as "Rebel Checkpoint Soldier") Background information and notes * This episode has the record for the longest final split screen ever done in the show at 51 seconds. * Redemption was originally called 24: Exile. The title was changed several weeks before the episode's airing. * This is the first new 24 material to air for almost 18 months. The last official feature, the webisode series Day 6 Debrief, aired its last episode on June 27, 2007, while the last proper episode of 24, "Day 6: 5:00am-6:00am," aired on May 21, 2007. * The subtitle "Redemption" does not appear anywhere except in promotional material. Apart from the prologue, Redemption can be considered a standalone episode. * This is the first ever episode to not take place in either Los Angeles or its CTU branch. * This is the first episode to state, "Events occur in real time," since "Day 3: 1:00pm-2:00pm." * This is the only episode to begin with, "The following takes place…," with a range greater than one hour * Filming of this movie took place from June 4-20, 2008. The majority was filmed on location in Cape Town, South Africa with the final scenes being shot in Los Angeles, California. * An extended version of this episode was released on DVD with no commercial breaks. However, this edition is clearly not in actual real time, since its runtime is significantly shorter than two hours. * On the DVD version, this episode has proper end credits. The music used is the orchestral version of the ''24'' theme, originally recorded for 24: The Game. * 24: Redemption featured a silent clock at the end, and also marks the first time it was used in back-to-back episodes. * This is the first episode since "Day 4: 7:00pm-8:00pm" that Chloe O'Brian does not appear in. * This is the first episode to begin with a pre-title sequence. * According to the DVD commentary, Redemption is set in the winter, most likely due to the fact that Inauguration Day takes place on January 20. * Bob Gunton is listed before Colm Feore, the reverse of what appears in the Season 7 credits. * Continuity error: when Roger Taylor talks to Chris Whitley on the phone, the split screen of Roger and Samantha Roth shows Roger glancing at Sam over his right shoulder in one box, but over his left in the other. * In "Day 7: 3:00am-4:00am," President Taylor's inauguration is shown on a miscellaneous TV screen. See also Wiki 24 has a collection of images related to 24: Redemption. * 3:00pm-4:00pm * 4:00pm-5:00pm * Redemption antagonists * Unnamed Redemption characters 700 700 Category:Redemption